


SHIELD Reports

by Auragongal



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auragongal/pseuds/Auragongal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reports from SHIELD relating to the Digimon back on Earth during the events of the Story Digivengers, and also comments of what happens in-story as seen through the Monitamon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DGMN-A

The two unknowns that our Helicarrier’s sensors picked up after the anomaly appeared over Highland Academy had apparently been in a fight with the Avengers. While both unknowns were destroyed, the possible remains of the more troublesome one, codenamed D Man had gone back into the portal, which then proceeded to suck in nine civilian children along with six Avengers.

When SHIELD arrived, agents had sighted six more unknowns in place of the Avengers calling themselves Hi Andromon, Avengekidmon, Banchogolemon, Banchostingmon, Gallantmon, and Beowulfmon along with an egg that insectoid of the group called “Leomon.” Threat levels of these creatures are unknown at the time, but could be signs of a potential invasion.

The Unknowns insist they are part of a Resistance Movement in their world against a so-called Plutomon, and want to get back home as soon as possible. Until we get proof, they are to stay in custody and the egg studied.

Addendum:

After a surprising infiltration by what looked like a tiny ninja with a tv for a head, and immediately following a broadcast from someone named Beezlemon telling a similar story. Will need to increase security in case more of these Digital Monsters appear in the Triskellion. In the meantime, Director Fury has decided to let the six “Digimon” stay in SHIELD Custody until further notice at the Triskellion, aka, SHIELD Academy. There, HiAndromon will teach the students about their World while the Egg continues to be studied.

Here is the Transcript of the message:

**Beezlemon:** Okay, testing... testing... Hi-VisionMonitamon, are you sure you're reaching out to the others?

**HVMonitamon:** Postive! Now start giving the message already, boss!

**Beezlemon:** Right... sorry. Er... Gr-Greetings! My name is Beezlemon, and well, I lead the Resistance against the Tyrant Plutomon here in the Digital World. I am sending this message to inform you that the nine children taken from your world are meant to save this one, and in addition yours from Plutomon. But er... well, I guess that was obvious wasn't it. *Sighs* Listen, I am not very good on camera, so just please, bear with me. The Resistance has not only lost six of our best fighters in the form of HiAndromon, BanchoGolemon, BanchoStingmon, BeoWulfmon, Gallantmon and Avengekidmon, but we've also suffered a heavy blow to our Morale with the death of Leomon, who was sent to your world to speak to one Sheena Barnes and the other eight prophecized heroes and beg them for their help. Unfortunately, we didn't expect the... others... to show up in the Digital World as well. According to the one Calling himself "Captain A-mare-ih-ca" and I really hope I said that right, he and five others of a team called the Avengers were trying to save the kids from something they had no idea about. We have yet to find his allies, but I swear I will make sure the chosen Digital Knights return home to Earth along with the Avengers... I just hope Plutomon's forces hadn't captured the others first.

**HVMonitamon:** That... wasn't so bad? I think...

**Beezlemon:** Well, at least its done... maybe now I can get back to--- uh... you're still broadcasting.

**HVMonitamon:** AM NOT!

**Beezlemon:** I can see the light. It's on. You're still sending a signal.

**Angewomon:** *Peeks in from offscreen* Uh, Beezlemon? You're needed in the Throne Room to talk with the Knights and the Captain some more.

**Beezlemon:** O-On my way! *Runs out of the room, knocking down Hi-VisionMonitamon in the process and ending the transmission.*


	2. DGMN-B

As ordered, HiAndromon and the others in his party have been moved to the Triskellion, where the machine “digimon” has been asked to teach the students there about his world and the inhabitants. Meanwhile, the other five have been helping with training exercises and also doing their best to attend classes to learn about Earth. However, the insect creature, BanchoStingmon has been worrying non-stop about the egg, and in order to keep him calm, I have allowed him to visit the lab where it’s being studied.

Last night though, the egg ended up hatching into a red bouncing thing of slime with three soft nubby horns and black eyes. The creature keeps saying “Puni!” and BanchoStingmon keeps calling it Punimon before explaining to us how the reproduction of Digital Monsters work: Instead of permanently dying, it seems they simply recycle data and turn into eggs and go through the process of life again. However, this can be preempted by destroying a digiegg before it hatches, or finding a way to keep the recycling process from occurring.

The fact that these creatures are actually living data from another world made up of it as well is rather intriguing. Perhaps a little more study could lead to a chance for humans to no longer get sick, or worry about death… perhaps eternal life?

_ADDENDUM: Apparently, despite having virtual immortality, pardon the pun, these Digital Monsters still need to eat, sleep, bathe, and as I found out this morning from Punimon, defecate. Also, when attempting to feed Punimon, the subject refused to eat anything we offered it, until B.Stingmon pulled out some applesauce from his pocket that he most likely smuggled out of the cafeteria, saying that since Punimon is in fact, an infant, he can’t chew his food yet. How he can eat at all without a mouth though… is terrifying as he just absorbs into its body. The fact Punimon is also lacking an anus as well as its small size makes me wonder just how it left such a large… “Present” on my equipment._

_I believe I’ll need to let B.Stingmon assist in raising Punimon until it’s able to live on its own. He does seem to know what he’s doing, though why he keeps mentioning to Punimon that’s only returning the favor for what it did for him makes me wonder if the bug can understand what the little red thing is saying._

_Oh yes. The students also consider the subject to be “Adorable”._


	3. DGMN-C

Punimon ended up changing again, this time into a little, orange, bouncing animal head looking thing with a blade-shaped horn sticking out of its skull. It’s called Tsunomon, and now it can talk.

I’d consider this an improvement, but apparently it still has memories of its previous life, and complains that we should do more in taking care of the students and talking to them if they have problems as they are only teenagers.

What? Did this “Leomon” that it used to be happen to have experience with children and teenagers? How could a beast have any nurturing instinct when it looks more like it would eat its charges instead of raising them? Besides, this is a training facility, not a daycare.

True, we moved the SHIELD Daycare project here for Tsunomon’s Safety, but that doesn’t count! In other news, BanchoStingmon seems to be rather excited that Tsunomon Recognized him and his… companions when he brought them by the Daycare area.


	4. DGMN-D1

I can’t believe this even happened. I WATCHED this happen, and I still don’t believe it! With six of the Avengers missing, the Squadron Supreme decided to attack and take over the world, and when it looked like Falcon, Black Widow and even Spiderman who went along to assist were about to be defeated?

Those six- and do pardon my language as I can’t think of anything else to describe them- Digital Bastards decided to leave the Triskellion to help, while some of the students left behind watched over Tsunomon and following the care instructions left by BanchoStingmon. In any event, here are how things went down.

Their attack began with Hyperion being blindsided by Gallantmon riding atop this strange red hover board that came out of nowhere, and getting a very large shield to the face, which was then followed by BanchoStingmon and AvengeKidmon airdropping BanchoGolemon to keep the red-haired [REDACTED] busy while they took care of the others as BeoWulfmon and HiAndromon decided to come in as well. As BW used his dual-sword thing to battle against Xarda, aka, Power Princess, Speed Demon tried to attack Gallantmon… and proceeded to seriously injure himself when he hit the digimon’s shield. As funny as that was, the fact that this was followed by AvengeKidmon picking the speedster up and throwing him into a wall feet first led to the squadron member breaking his leg and being unable to run for a while.

Dr. Spectrum then tried to use his powers to manifest some sort of personified guilt from HiAndromon’s psyche, and all it did was create a little raccoon tailed… thing that really didn’t do much. When questioned on this later, I was informed that the manifestation was a shadow of Kapurimon, a digimon that HiAndromon failed to protect in a war against The Seven Great Demon Lords, who are now defunct with one member reformed back in the digital world and who just so happens to be the very same digimon that contacted earth to let us know what was going on.

Back to the battle though, Dr. Spectrum ended up with a Kapurimon to the face followed by HiAndromon firing a beam that combined TWO KINDS of energy that went against his own powers. You know those red and blue helmets on HiAndromon’s shoulders? Apparently, the blue one is a Fission reactor, while the Red one is a Fusion Reactor. Okay, so he calls them Control Turbines, but still, that machine scares me with how much power it has. While watching from the lab, I did admit I enjoyed seeing the look on Nighthawk’s face when he realized that he was not only losing badly, but he couldn’t plan around the digimon. Seeing Falcon punch his smug face in only made things much more satisfying.

Anyway, to finish off, Hyperion ended up basically boxing with BanchoGolemon, who was much tougher than he looked despite being made of stone, and the Squadron (Except Speed Demon) actually retreated when their ace in the hole was sent flying into the ocean by a knockout.

As for Speed Demon, he is in SHIELD Custody and being placed in a special cell that should disable his super speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at this point in the SHIELD reports, this is where things in the Digivengers universe REALLY start diverging from Avengers Assemble Canon. As the story began before the episode of the show where the Squadron Supreme temporarily took over the world, Nighthawk (the batman expy) had decided to strike early as he felt he and his associates were at an advantage with six Avengers missing.
> 
> While Nighthawk was prepared to deal with superheroes though, he did not plan for digimon.
> 
> As for why this is labeled "D1"? Well, back on Tumblr, this report was split into two parts, one focusing on the Digital Six, and the other focusing on Tsunomon.
> 
> Anyway, someday, I want to write or at least see an actual story version of this report, rather than a summary. And if someone else does want to write it? They have my full permission to do so.


	5. DGMN- D2

While I already covered the six digimon’s success in the field, I would like to report on how Tsunomon is doing.

According to B.Stingmon, Tsunomon is “In-Training” and is now able to eat solid food. Unfortuntately, it still berates me for how the students are treated and has actually been trying to act as a surrogate father to them! It’s cuteness however, kind of voids any attempts it makes at being serious, but it does seem to have Rhino visit him often during breaks. Of course, Tsunomon also calls the big brute by his real name, “Alex” and seems to be helping him cope with the fact that he can no longer go back to being a normal person.

Despite acting like he does however, that little horned bouncing head still manages to find a way to prank me. I don’t know how he leaves the Daycare area, but he has managed to still make my lab its personal litterbox! And it STILL DOESN’T HAVE AN ANUS!

Despite this, Dr. Connors is giving the little guy the benefit of the doubt by claiming that despite retaining memories of its old life as Leomon, it is currently a toddler, and just needs to be trained to use a toilet. I believe that opinion is due to the progress made with Rhino thanks to the little monster.


	6. DGMN-E

Tsunomon’s changed again. Now it’s some red and purple, fan-tailed carnivorous looking rabbit thing called Elecmon. Unfortunately, this form can not only fight, but it also has the ability to fire electricity. While it plays nice with everyone else however, I seem to have earned its ire somehow as I tend to get shocked with high frequency.

I really hope that if it changes again, it will be much, much more civil.


	7. DGMN-F

I must admit I find something quite strange about the past week, other than the Avengers disappearing and being replaced by the monsters. You would think that Thor’s absence would at least cause Loki to act, and yet… no one has seen hide nor hair of the villain!

Also, Elecmon has started teaching a “Digital World History” class, with Gallantmon assisting by working the computer systems until the rabbit has actual hands… if that ever happens. At least I haven’t been electrocuted today.

I wish I knew why I was put in charge of watching these things… I study fungi and plants, not this! I can’t believe I was pulled off researching plants of Asgard for this.


	8. DGMN-G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leomon returns in full force and decides to write up a report in place of the person who had been assigned the task of watching the digimon.

Elecmon, or rather, Leomon reporting in for Dr. Sam Curtiss this time as she's currently incapacitated. I’ve digivolved again, and I’m back to how I looked when I died, however immediately before I had, Dr. Curtiss had decided to try and use a cattle prod on my previous form. I'll admit, that I did shock her as Elecmon and used her lab as a toilet, but not without reason after I became Tsunomon. You see, while I was still Punimon, Dr. Curtiss had shown much disdain towards not just myself, but my fellow digimon, and when she called BanchoStingmon an "ignorant delinquent of an insectoid thug", as well as called Avengekidmon a "moronic flirt", Beowulfmon a loser, Gallantmon a "Knight embodying a dead concept and a hoverboard that should not exist" HiAndromon a "machine that should be reprogrammed" and finally treated Banchogolemon as an idiot who needs everything simplified for him, well, I couldn't just stand for such injustice. So, as an In-Training I snuck out of the Daycare with help from Squirrelgirl's friends, and messed up her lab. Once I evolved into Elecmon however, I started to shock her whenever she started insulting the other digimon, as well as moving on to a few students. She however, realized this last night as she had taken me to her lab, placed me on an examination table and after restraining me, tried to well, kill me. 

She did not expect me to digivolve however, nor did she expect my digivolution to break my restraints before I unleashed an attack called "Beast King Destruction." Nothing too serious despite the name, just a shockwave of energy released from my hand to knock her out. I may look like a monster, but I do not need to act like my main rival Ogremon. Yes, I'm aware that there have been one seen already in the digital world, which was killed by Beezlemon, but the rival I had was distinct in the fact one of his horns was broken. In any case, after Dr. Curtiss was unconscious, I placed her on a different table- one of the ones that can turn into a pod and closed it before I decided to look over her reports. I've noticed that she had omitted some things, such as her mistreatment of the digimon she had performed, her actual striking of a student that questioned her on how to handle the digimon, and finally, the incident where she had a breakdown over BanchoStingmon accidentally knocking a leaf off one of her bonsai in her office. I'm not exaggerating. It was only a leaf, and she just threw a tantrum and kicked Sting out of the room after she threw her chair at him.

In any event, I need to admit something else to you Director Fury, and that is that I feel that the students may need some counseling as well as training. They may be superheroes with responsibilities as well as potential to become future Avengers, but I feel you might have overlooked the fact that they are still young. They have issues and from what I have heard, you sometimes fail to recognize that. You are the director of SHIELD, and as the one also heading this program, I must inform you that in a sense, you are also their caretaker.

I know what its like to try and raise a lot of young digimon, or young people in this case, and I know full well it isn’t easy and I’ve had some failures in the past. But, as one experienced Guardian to another, I still say that you need to have someone listen to these kids, and help them work out their issues.

Did you know that despite having faced Kraven the Hunter, Ava (White Tiger I believe), she still mourns the loss of her father, and grandfather at his hands. She is also stressed at times keeping the spirit in her amulet in control, despite doing so well.

Or that Alex, the one you call Rhino, is afraid that even after he manages to face his parents again, that they’d fail to recognize him as their son when he does return home on his own terms?

What about Eugene, or as he calls himself Flash? He sometimes wonders how he’d have turned out if he hadn’t had such a terrible home life living at a gas station that was destroyed, and he still feels guilty over being the cause of Alex’s problem.

Ka-Zar lately has been homesick, as does his partner Zabu. Perhaps when a chance for a field trip comes up, we could go visit the Savage Land to help cheer him up?

The new student, Triton the “Inhuman,” despite his bravado as a great warrior back home, also feels like an outsider even after his name was cleared as a spy. While I admit I and the other digimon weren’t involved in the actual investigation, you could have at least given him the benefit of the doubt. The Digital World has thousands of digimon, some humanoid, some not, and the only time we’ve dealt with a situation like this was with Beezlemon becoming a Royal Guard after the defeat of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and even then if it weren’t for him warning me about an attack on the Primary Village, I wouldn’t have been able to save him from Execution because I would not have seen the little Rookie that was taken away while trying to save a few eggs still trying to do what was right after everything he’d been through, and what he had become. 

Luke Cage told me he sometimes have nightmares about some sort of “Goblin Incident.” Apparently, he was traumatized a bit. He also worries about how his parents might have been, thinking he was possibly dead for years before they reunited.

Tyrone Johnson and his friend Tandy Bowen, Cloak and Dagger, I’ll admit are pretty good for each other, but they seem to be worried not everyone fully trusts them due to working for someone named Taskmaster. Tyrone especially feels this after having once been used as a puppet by a being named “Dormammu,” I’m still trying to get the full story however.

Daniel, or Iron Fist as he’s called, actually seems the most well adjusted of the students, along with Doreen… the squirrely one. While I do fear Doreen’s strength and ability, I believe that young Daniel might be helpful in counseling the other students. I may be good with young digimon, but teenagers are a different story. 

In any event, I look forward to the visit of your Doctor Strange, and I’m sure my fellow digimon would enjoy learning more about earth culture… we have our own magician digimon, but they tend to stay in a sub-world called “Witchelny.” Sadly, that is all I know.


	9. DGMN-H

This is Director Nick Fury Jr. After reading the past reports, I would like to relieve Dr. Samantha Curtis of watching and recording the actions of the Digital Seven and return back to her old assignment in order to avoid more informal reports. I have also decided that the Digital Monsters themselves are to write up reports seeing as they are quite capable themselves, and also ask that they keep teaching their classes, if any. I would also like to instate “Leomon” as the new counselor for SHIELD Academy Students.

Now, I would like to ask why exactly the broadcast that Monitamon showing us what is going on, seemed to get distorted during the “Trials?” Also, I want to run a background check on one Tess Black due to what one of the children, Megan Foster asked regarding Loki. It may be a bit over the top, but if Loki is involved as suspected, it’s important to find out how.

_Addendum: Surprisingly enough, one of the Warriors of Asgard- one Lady Sif, has just appeared in my helicarrier demanding that I tell her what happened to Thor. After catching her up on events, it seems Heimdall had told her before she left that “Loki was involved- not in removing Thor or the Children, but did try and protect one of them.”_

_Whatever is going on, if Loki of all people was trying to protect someone at the school it might be pretty big after all. Sif has asked SHIELD to assist in the protection of Earth and the hunt for Loki as well. I want answers to this big mystery and I plan on getting them._

_Today, she’s meeting the Digital Seven at the Triskellion._


	10. DGMN-I

AvengeKidmon here. So, ever since Director Fury introduced us to one Lady Sif (And what a lady, let me tell ya!), she and Gallantmon have gotten… pretty cozy. Now, normally I don’t mind relationships between two digimon of the romantic sense, but due to recent studies in Human Anatomy, and learning of certain… parts not even humanoid digimon seem to have, I gotta admit that an inter-species relationship between them two might not end well.

That, and there’s the whole “What Gallantmon came from” bit. See, that knight in shining armor? He started off life as a red and black dino digimon with little dragon wings on his head named “Guilmon.” Now, while Guilmon wasn’t exactly the most accurate gun in the line, if you catch my meaning, he was and still is a sweet digimon in terms of personality. Now, if Siffy tried to remove Gallantmon’s helmet, I wonder if she’ll be surprised to see that it doesn’t come off… or if it does what the hell the guy’s face even looks like now. Not to mention how she might react to learning how Gallantmon started off. In fact, I may start a betting pool among me, the other mon, and the students about how it goes.

_Note from Deputy Director Maria Hill: AvengeKidmon, SHIELD does not condone the use of gambling among its trainees and personnel. Also while your insight about Digital anatomy is appreciated I would really not like to imagine an Asgardian, or even a human doing certain acts with a dinosaur. Nor do I wish to know what else may go through your mind._


	11. DGMN-J

This is HiAndromon. Yesterday the Squadron Supreme attacked again.This time they brought along a new ally: an individual known as Nuke. Once again they were defeated because Night Hawk failed to take into account every detail as his ego got the better of him once again when he claimed he figured us out.

He didn’t count on Squirrel Girl attacking Hyperion and winning. Nor did he count on a very angry Leomon showing up when he tried to exterminate BanchoStingmon, running in and using a Fist of the 100 Beasts (Which is basically a rapid fire of 100 Fists of the Beast King) to actually frighten their new friend to the point he soiled himself. The Squadron of course does not seem to work well as a team as they soon began to argue about Night Hawk’s plan failing again in the middle of the battle.

I am happy to report that their arguments allowed us to apprehend them and make sure they are unable to cause any more problems. Their tools have been confiscated and have been sent into storage in a separate SHIELD facility to prevent any possible attempts of escape. I also suggest that Night Hawk be placed in a facility far, far from the other Squadron Members in the event that he does escape, he will once again fail to plan around us in case more digimon join us here in the Human World, or we simply grow stronger and develop new combinations while we are here.

I must admit I find catching Night Hawk off guard to be... fun.


	12. DGMN-K

Dear Director Fury,

This is BanchoStingmon here, letting you know that we enjoyed meeting Dr. Strange in class today. Earth magic seemed pretty cool, and the guest lecturer actually seemed surprised that there was a sub-dimension connected to Earth that he didn’t know about. Leomon and Strange also managed to talk a bit about Witchelny, which is a magical place filled with wizard digimon from what I’ve been told, while also being its own separate digital world connected to the one we come from. Though, there was a big war long before I was born in the Primary Village, and later adopted by Gole as a Wormmon, and I think it ended with Dynasmon dying according to Gallantmon but I'm pretty sure that things are ok now between the Digital World and Witchelny, so we shouldn't have to worry too much about it, I think.

Dr. Strange also asked if we had a “Sorcerer Supreme” and while we told him there was a digimon named Sorcerermon, he then asked if there was a digimon who's magical skill was above everyone else's. After we told him about the current ruler, Aldamon and that no one's seen him in a long time, he seemed to figure out that we didn’t know for sure before asking if we ever had problems with something called “Dormammu” or “Mindless ones.” AvengeKidmon decided to make a joke about BanchoGolemon being “Mindless” sometimes, but that just earned him being punched.

Also, sorry about the hole AvengeKidmon managed to make in your office. But well, he did kind of deserve it.

Signed,  
BanchoStingmon.


	13. DGMN-L

BanchoGolemon here. Fury, I’m sorry I caused AvengeKidmon to make a hole in your office yesterday. However, he called me “Mindless” and I felt a punch would be well deserved.

I did not however, realize that your office was just above the classroom… ten floors above us.


	14. DGMN-M

Beowulfmon here. My fellow Digimon and everyone here in the Triskellion have been watching the feed from back home on the Monitamon, which the lab guys on SHIELD’s payroll have hooked up to broadcast all across the building. While this keeps us from getting homesick, Leomon’s been considering letting Director Fury know that the Monitamon can send messages both ways, as he’s been itching to let the Resistance know he’s still alive.

In other news, while I'm kind of glad another of Earth’s heroes have been found, I fear the damage to his spirit caused by Mercurymon may not be easy to heal on its own. However, since the Digi-Knight of Hope is leading the kids and their partners, she may have a chance at helping a little. Mainly because I've got a bad feeling as to what may happen if Tony doesn't get help for what happened to him.

Also, I wonder if after this is all over, relations between the Digital World and Earth can continue? I am also curious about this “Atlantis” place I’ve overheard a couple of agents talk about, and wouldn’t mind meeting the one called “Namor.”


	15. DGMN-N

This is Director Fury.

I would like to remind all SHIELD personnel that it is not in the organization’s best interest to pit the Digimon in our custody against captured Supervillains in order to entertain the agents and also set up a gambling ring.

Even if I’m offered a cut of the winnings.

I would also like to know which one of you told the students that a sure fire way to become a full fledged agent was to steal my eyepatch? That is not, nor has it ever been true. All it does is tick me off. So whoever told them, please report to my office. Now.

Finally, whoever caused the Brute Force division to break out of their pen and fight Leomon and BanchoStingmon, you’re on cleaning duty for the pen for the rest of the year. I have also informed Brute Force’s former handler about what happened, and have decided to go along with the suggestion of the culprit also go on duty to clean every bathroom in the Triskellion as well.


	16. DGMN-O

This is Director Fury again. The most recent Feed’s revelations have been causing an uproar among the students. Mainly over the fact that Loki is apparently a good father while his brother hadn’t even had children of his own yet. I’m sorry, but when a villain is a good dad, it seems to put a whole lot of things into question.

Anyway, Sif had gone off after the feed to see the Blacks, assuming Loki might have been here, and returned without him, saying that Percy’s claims are indeed, legitimate. She also states that Loki while having plans, is actually not going to do any evil while Thor is away, and that he has “more dire issues” to deal with.

Sif’s not telling me everything, and I’m not sure if she’s been compromised, or if the God of Mischief is actually going to be a good boy like she says.

In other news, Deadpool has been discovered to be the one who set Brute Force loose, and has also been caught stealing a holographic disguise unit. Agents that had taken his mask off have also reported that he’d gotten uglier since the last time I saw him, but he won’t say why exactly he needed the stolen unit.

Knowing him, it’s probably just to cause trouble for his own amusement.


	17. DGMN-P

This is Gallantmon.

While everyone else left when it seemed Dorumon was to survive, mainly because a few couldn’t handle the “feels” of the near-death of the little guy and the effect it had on Megan, and with Fury and my fellow digimon leaving once Percy’s health was shown to improve.

I… I must say that what I saw brought back quite a few memories for me. The loss of Alphamon, Dynasmon’s sacrifice, The Chessmon siege, the Seven Great Demon Lords, and Sleipmon’s disappearance… to learn that three of my fellow Knights have been actually chosen to lie dormant until the arrival of the Digi-Knights just to be their partners, along with the fear that Belphemon might return if one of the Digimon has his rookie form as a partner, is something I hadn’t expected.

I admit, that when my old comrades’ eggs failed to return to the Primary Village for Rebirth broke my heart, and especially Crusadermon’s when she left upon learning Dynasmon was apparently not going to return after all. But, Sleipmon’s disappearance has bothered me for quite a long time, but knowing that the boy, Percy, is partnered with my old friend’s rookie form, and Kudamon’s words about deserving his death…. just, what exactly happened?

All I know is that Sleipmon went off on a mission to look into a rumor about a strange structure that had appeared. No news about either came back, and he just… vanished. Some months later, there was trouble in the Ring of Kindness that required all still active Royal Knights (Myself, Omnimon, Craniamon, our newest knight Jesmon, as well as Gankoomon and UlforceVeedramon) had to go out and take care of it. That distress turned out to be a trap set by Ceresmon, and only myself, Jesmon, and the new Knight were the only ones to survive. While we retreated, Plutomon took over, and we were forced to go into hiding.

I joined the Resistance after I was separated from the others, and I do not know what happened to them.

Could… Could Sleipmon have caused all this? Please, don’t let this be so.

I will keep my eye on Kudamon, in the event that the truth comes to light, and I pray my theory is proven wrong.


	18. DGMN-Q

Leomon here. Today, Namor, king of Atlantis had decided to visit SHIELD to teach students about his kindgom and his acts of heroism alongside Captain America, and other Invaders.

This man is more stubborn than a stone mulemon, and seems to be able to get angry at anything.

He got pissed off when a student corrected him on something, and he had to be restrained by Gallantmon and BanchoGolemon to keep from destroying the poor student. I did step in and warned him to keep his temper in check, and when he asked what would happen if he didn’t and that I had no place to tell him what to do… I admit I may have lost my own temper as well.

However, I will also admit that I felt giving him a point blank Fist of the Beast King was worth the consequences. I do not like digimon that act like Namor, and the Atlantean king has learned his lesson quite well when it comes to angering representatives from a world of monsters and other strange creatures.

Especially if they happen to have taken a liking to any young humans they threaten.

In other news, a few of the students have shown me a combat game that I find quite enjoyable and I look forward to playing in their “Tournament.”


	19. DGMN-R

This is Director Fury.

It seems things are heading to a major battle against Mercurymon soon. I asked the Digimon here in the Triskelion about that green armored, poor excuse of a Doom-bot and his motivation, and what I learned from AvengeKidmon was unsettling.

Apparently, AvengeKidmon used to be called MagnaKidmon, and he was part of a team nicknamed “The Three Musketeers” with two others: BelleStarrmon and Gundramon, the latter apparently being a dragon made of guns. The Musketeers were enemies of Mercurymon, and had occasionally worked to spoil his plans when it came to experimentation on Digimon. That is, until the mad man decided to set a trap and destroy AvengeKidmon’s old partners. Though he tried to destroy MagnaKidmon as well, it turns out that whatever he used on the Musketeers didn’t work as well on the final Musketeer, instead infecting him with a virus and turning his gear from red, to black. The lab they fought in collapsed as it happened, and Mercurymon managed to escape and leave the guy for dead.

AvengeKidmon then went on to say that Mercurymon is probably planning to destroy Miss Barnes, and then proceed to experiment on Jean. However, since Mercurymon seems a bit too full of himself, his pride and ego may get the better of him. Especially since the kid’s got Tony Stark, and her previously thought to be deceased mother, Diamondback on her side.

I’m actually surprised Rachel Leighton is still alive. When her mission to stop HYDRA from creating a device to bring in some “Otherworldly” help in taking over the world caused her to fight that… thing… and it resulted in both of them disappearing when the machine that created it blew up ten years ago, the remaining SHIELD Agent could only bring back her goggles. We all assumed the worst, and never even thought she was stuck in some sort of other world. I had to go tell Barnes the bad news myself, and when I handed him the goggles, I… found myself in a more delicate situation. It’s not very often that I have to talk to young kids, but seeing that sleepy three year old come down the stairs to ask her dad what was going on, I was forced to break the news to the kid as well. It took an hour to get her to calm down and send her back to bed, but that was better than what could have been, I guess.

Of course, Agent Barnes has been keeping me up to date about Sheena’s growth, and I’ll admit that it might be low of me to keep an eye on a thirteen year old kid, but considering her mother was a supervillain before becoming part of SHIELD, I felt I had to make sure the kid didn’t end up a villain herself. However, the EMP delivered to SHIELD by Barnes’ old partner last year, as well as the recent revelation of Dr. Doom’s wallet and the result of that does have me worried- scholarship or not. Hopefully, this Adventure in the Digital World that Sheena and the other kids are on will be helpful in getting her more interested in Heroics than villainy. 

Actually, considering who else is among the kids- IE, Loki's grandson... perhaps the all of them will be turned into heroes other than villains.

Before I close this report, I would like to add that with the Winters boy’s mention of his sister potentially being a threat and his supposed ability of being able to cancel out that threat, I have contacted Dr. Strange- or rather, got in touch with his butler, Wong since Strange was off on business... somewhere... and asked him to investigate the Winters family for more information. It might not be anything substantial, but I will not risk a potential end of the world scenario.


	20. DGMN-S

This is BanchoStingmon.

So, Mercurymon’s been defeated, the Ring of Hope is liberated, which means now the Resistance has to go to the next one.

Well, if Beezlemon can figure out how to move the entire base. But yeah, me and the other Digimon here actually celebrated when that mirrored maniac got his shiny metal ass kicked! Especially Avenge- I mean, _Magna_ Kidmon. I’m serious! The guy got his old colors back when Mercurymon was destroyed! It was pretty cool, there was a light show, music out of nowhere, and also lots, and lots of Digi-Code swirling around him.

SHIELD’s scientists are trying to figure out the phenomenon, but Leomon just told them that when it came to stuff like that, it’s better to just roll with it.


	21. DGMN-T

This is BanchoGolemon.

So, today a group known as “The Fantastic Four” showed up to give a lesson in teamwork. However, they seem to have their own rock creature called “The Thing” aka, Ben Grimm. He asks me just where I got my coat, and I tell him it came with the rest of my body back in the Digital World, and that I was just once a regular Golemon until a bunch of Malware Heads tried to get the jump on me and my adopted rookies, Sting being among them too. I kicked their asses, evolved into my bancho self, and well, the two of us soon got into a brawl.

It was actually the most fun I’d ever had until we ended up getting Leomon involved when we ended up bowling him over.

Apparently all those fighting games he’s been playing caused him to learn a few things, since during the brawl he digivolved into “GrapLeomon” and kicked both mine, and Ben’s tails.


	22. DGMN-U

This, is GrapLeomon.

Last night, while everyone was asleep, I worked with the Monitamon in SHIELD’s custody to send a message back home. I ended up speaking with Beezlemon, who was rather surprised I was alive, and I told him how to move the ruins to the next ring.

After he warned me of the attack that was planned for the Primary Village located there, I felt I had to return the favor in a way besides just asking Mastemon to take him in as a royal guard.

I just hope he remembers it since he was half asleep when I told him.


	23. DGMN-V

This is Director Fury.

So, it seems that GrapLeomon went behind my back and contacted the Resistance, which would have been wonderful to know we could even do that beforehand, and all to just tell Beezlemon how to get the base moving.

However, a couple of things are really bugging me. First, that stranger, Swallowtail the Atoner vanished before Ant Man literally crashed into the base over in the Digital World. Second, is the password. I asked the digimon what it meant, but all they could tell me is that it was what they all knew those butterflies that fly around in the digital world were called sometimes.

As for Swallowtail, GrapLeomon claims that he saw him only once, and that was after Beezlemon decided to warn him of an incoming attack. Says that Swallowtail is a mystery to him, and he had no idea that there was a time before the Rings existed as he was born after they were formed, and that he's only 39 years old.

Something stinks about all this, and I want to know just what it is.

Also, in regards to figuring out why those kids are connected: so far nothing has turned up, but we did learn something about the Foster girl, Megan. Turns out someone broke into her house while she was playing with her dad, and the girl was the only witness to her father’s murder, having hidden in the closet. The only reports the police could even get out of her was that a “Monster killed him.”

That event was three years ago today. A six year old girl, having to watch her father die? I can understand why the report wasn’t too accurate. Poor kid must still be traumatized by it. Could also explain why she freaked out after watching Reptiledramon’s savagery. Of course, the strangest thing about the case is that while the father’s body was found cut open and otherwise, wasn’t even touched the man’s heart was missing. Megan was in the closet the entire time, and there wasn't any blood on her hands, or her clothes so she couldn't have taken it out, and the mother- while a nurse and EMT, had a solid alibi by being at the hospital to assist in the OR, so she's not a suspect at all.

Maybe it was just some psycho who did it, but he or she escaped while Hawkeye was just outside the girl's home, taking care of a problem for SHIELD. Considering current events, I think Megan might have seen an actual monster, but that doesn’t explain why it killed a man and stole his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the point where I realized that Megan- despite having the crest of light like Kari from Digimon Adventure 02 and hell, even Tri... Megan Foster herself has elements of Jeri from Tamers. 
> 
> When I realized this, I actually went "Oh Fuck." Why? Well, can you imagine what might have happened if Jeri had Kari's powers from the Crest of Light?


	24. DGMN-W

This is BeoWolfmon.

Fury’s been trying to figure out how the kids are linked, and so far, it hasn’t been going well. He somehow seems to be convinced it might tie into how five years ago there was a strange reading that had been picked up, but somehow, no seems to remember what it was about.

The same goes for us digimon. Five years ago, it feels like something happened, something went missing, but we just can’t remember it. What’s really annoying though, is that I feel like its on the tip of my tongue, and yet I can’t say it.

I think it began with a V?


	25. DGMN-X

This is Director Fury.

Yesterday’s feed has been surprising. Despite the extreme love fest between Valkyrimon and Vikemon (Which I’d rather not think about anymore than I need to), but Doctor Strange had been visiting to report in on what he discovered about the Winters Twins, only to be taken in by the magic fight between Piedmon and Black. The kid may be thirteen, but apparently, he’s good with magic. Well, the Asgardian kind anyway. Considering his relation to a certain Trickster however, I’m not that surprised. However, when the kid went all Jack Frost during the fight and when Miss Barnes was captured, I was pretty sure normal Asgardians couldn’t do that.

Thankfully, Sif explained that Loki was in all honesty, a frost giant and adopted by Odin, and so, Percy may have gotten those abilities from his grandfather’s real family. I know Loki never really used those kind of abilities in the past, but if he does have the potential do what the kid pulled off, I’m starting to get worried that Loki only uses them when out of options.

Anyway, here’s what Strange learned about the twins.

Turns out, Jean is able to summon an unknown monster from another dimension, not the Dark dimension or Dormammu, thankfully, but rather a tentacled beast from one he’s not too familiar with. However, Strange told me that while Jean could potentially summon a monster into the world, it’s her twin brother that might be the more dangerous one, since he can simply “scare” the monster away just by being near his sister, and will occasionally glow when emotions are high.

Now, if Jean, while Mercurymon’s captive brought in her “pet,” then the maniac’s state when fighting Sheena makes a lot more sense. However, if a monster that normally stays in the shadows can cause a heartless monster to scream in terror, then what is it about Scott that can frighten off the monster?

I have a feeling that it’s better we don’t find out.


	26. DGMN-Y

This is BanchoStingmon.

So… Today, Spiderman and Nova introduced me to some old buddies of Buckethead, the Guardians of the Galaxy. I didn’t know there was other life besides what was on Earth and in the Digital World, so it was pretty cool to meet the more unusual members of them, like Groot, Drax, and Gamora.

Well, okay, I sort of snuck out after them and accidentally lost my balance and fell onto the Guardians' ship from the top of a building. But after Spidey and Nova vouched for me, they didn’t end up blasting me! So, that’s good right? Anyway, turns out they were in the area because of a some pirate called The Corsair was seen heading towards Earth, and I was enlisted to help find him. Well, after almost getting blown up by the raccoon, but well, it was my fault for mistaking him for a rookie digimon and trying to take his guns away since I thought he was too young to use them.

Anyway, while working with the Guardians, I learned that there is some very awesome Earth Music originating from the 1980s. I also learned that appearances were not always how they seemed since after the incident with Rocket, I noticed that when we found the Corsair, he seemed to be talking to someone outside a school owned by someone named “Professor Charles Xavier,” and it turned out to be the guy’s son! Apparently, the Corsair had come to earth because of something about a Shi’ar empress having an affair with the Professor, and he had been hired to come to Earth to retrieve her and help her retake her throne from some evil relatives. Even a group called the X-men that the Corsair’s son led offered to help too!

So, I helped avert Earth potentially getting involved in another war with Aliens! Well, after I learned about the Kree and Centauri attacks anyway.

I mean, they’re a bunch of heroes off to save another planet, what could end up going wrong? I mean, the Corsair’s son Scott and his girlfriend Miss Grey seem like a cute couple after all.


	27. DGMN-Z

This is Gallantmon.

So, today Hercules decided to visit SHIELD Academy to give a demonstration on how to beat a seemingly unbeatable foe, while also stroking his own ego.

While I’m sure any of us digimon would have loved to fight him and take him down a notch, most of us who tried were defeated, including myself, while HiAndromon decided not to fight and focus on teaching his class.

But then, GrapLeomon stepped up to the fight. Apparently, he’s been copying the moves he’s seen in those fighting games and applying them into his own skill set. Things like “Hadokens,” “Shoryukens,“ and apparently some things from a series about a family who has Bizzare Adventures every other generation that one of the kids introduced him to since I heard him shout “Muda” when he pulled off 100 Fists of the Beast King on Hercules. Thankfully, GrapLeomon was fast on his feet thanks to those turbines, and Herc… well, he’s strong, but that ego of his seems to keep him from being too intelligent, and also a bit on the slow side. Then again, his fighting spirit is what powers the Turbines in the first place, and at nearly forty years old before he well, died and was reborn on earth, that spirit is quite powerful.

In any event, Hercules tried to keep the turbines from spinning, well, at least one of the leg turbines, but I don’t think he expected GrapLeomon’s “Cyclonic Kick,” which unleashed a barrage of roundhouses on Hercules, and that was followed up by “The King of Fist” attack, which actually distorted gravity when it hit, and knocked Hercules down.

GrapLeomon told me that it was the most fun he’s had in years.

Though, personally, I don’t think Hercules would have lasted as long against my old... friend... Gankoomon (He's... very active among the Royal Knights, and well, happens to be the poster digimon for us due to being the most well recognized. However, his personality is far from what you'd expect for a Royal Knight) … when he flips a piece of the ground the size of a small table, that piece is in fact as strong as Pure Chrome Digizoid… which I believe the Earth equivalents might be Vibranium and Adamantium? Having been on recieving end of that attack due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time thanks to a minor prank by one of my fellow Knights… I can assure you that it really, _really,_ hurts.

It was like being hit by a Trailmon actually. Three times. In a row. Oh yes, one of the students asked me what that meant, well, a Trailmon is a Train Digimon. So, it’s like being hit by a train when we say that. Which hurts. A lot.

Well, when there are survivors since I’ve learned that most humans aren’t as durable as Digimon.

Finally… in Hi Andromon’s class earlier today, Sif was sitting in on it, and just so happened to see the digivolution line that led to who I am now. Here it is as follows:

Jyarimon -> Gigimon -> Guilmon -> Growlmon -> WarGrowlmon -> Gallantmon

Alternate route: WarGrowlmon -> Megidramon

Suffice to say, things became a bit awkward between us, as MagnaKidmon laughed over the fact that a lovely woman like Sif had a minor crush on a hero who started off as a bouncing ball with dragon wings, that eventually turned into a big red lizard and somehow evolved into a knight.

Of course, seeing my… alternate fate... was something I’m not proud admitting as a possibility at all. Megidramon was a digimon that happened to be a wicked and evil beast. Despite being one of the Four Great Dragons alongside Magnadramon, Goldramon (sometimes spoken as “Goddramon for those with an odd accent) and even the sovereign Azulongmon himself (May he one day be seen in a reunited digital world!), Megidramon was very unlike the other three who were kind and just, as he ruled his servants with fear and actually killed those who angered him over the pettiest of things.

I wish I was joking, but I've seen him actually destroy a servant over getting him the wrong drink.

However, it is said that Megidramon one day disappeared about five years ago. No one knows what happened really, Megidramon… simply vanished overnight.

His abused servants however had expected me to take over his post even though he was gone. Loathe as I am to admit it, they only did it because well… 

Megidramon and I were brothers. 

I was younger than him, yes, but I could never stand how he treated his servants when he became a lord of Dragon digimon, and a tyrant. I refused the offered throne, and it’s been empty ever since.

Not because I felt it would dishonor by brother in case he returned with a better attitude (as unlikely as that may be). The real reason was that I- and do pardon my language here, Director Fury- was _fucking terrified_ of what would happen if he returned and was actually _worse_ than before! I mean, look at him! 

Would you want to be related to that monster?! As cowardly as it may be to decline and run off in fear of something that might not even come to pass, I was trying to preserve my life when I joined the Royal Knights after leaving Brother’s Domain!

Personally, I still believe I was in the right to do so.


	28. DGMN-AA

This is um, Squirrel Girl.

So, normally one of the Digimon or Director Fury usually write these but um… after last night’s broadcast they’ve been a bit busy ever since they saw the statue of Venusmon.

Well, mainly by keeping the guy students (Except Cloak, who’s always hanging around Dagger anyway, and thankfully Iron Fist who’s pretty chill most of the time), from well… acting on their horomones.

Over a statue.

Also, HiAndromon explained that apparently back in the Digital World, Venusmon had a lot of fans, but there was this thing where she felt she couldn’t return love, and then Piedmon came, didn’t seem to be affected as he did his magic act for her, and well, it seems she kind of fell for him as they got to know each other. I also asked where Piedmon came from, and all I could get out of the robot before the boys started acting up again was that he came from Witchelny.

I think GrapLeomon is probably going to give us a lecture about the place once things are settled down, but I guess this means us girls get to watch the broadcast in peace for a little while.

Also, the Digital Seven are worried about Percy, along with everyone else who’s still sane at the Triskelion. I just hope we don’t lose him in the digital world…

Oh! and Monkey Joe says that that if that Deadpool guy shows up again, he's going to have to get his butt kicked again by me!~


	29. DGMN-AB

This is MagnaKidmon.

So,not much really happened today, so I ended up doing some target practice in the training room after class.

Guess even Earth has some slow days.


	30. DGMN-AC

This is BanchoGolemon.

It’s been a few days since the last broadcast, and things have been quiet. I guess the same could be said for everyone back home right now as well.

Now, let me be frank Director Fury: We, the digimon who are stuck here on Earth? We are bored out of our minds. Please find a way to keep us entertained before MagnaKidmon and I decide to wreck the place.

##### Memo from Nick Fury to BanchoGolemon:

Don’t you even try it.


	31. DGMN-AD

This is Gallantmon.

Last night I had followed MagnaKidmon, BanchoGolemon and BanchoStingmon when they snuck out last night for a little fun on the town.

Unfortunately, we ran into a monster called “Dracula” who reminded me a bit of Myotismon... though he did look much more menacing with his armor. He seemed to have been attempting to turn a few humans into his minions when we stumbled upon him, and though he tried to attack us… he didn’t really expect being shot with MagnaKidmon’s “Blind Red Trigger.” Even if he healed from that, I still managed to drive him away completely after he not only broke his fangs on my armor (Thank the Four Sovereigns for Chrome Digizoid), which I followed up with a Shield of the Just… which has a purification effect that harms evil digimon back home, and apparently does the same to Vampires here on Earth.

As for the humans that were bitten and made to join Dracula’s legions, they have been restored to normal by the purification effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Dracula not getting destroyed by Gallantmon? Turns out Vampires in Marvel are only weakened when holy symbols are either from an actual religion worshipped at the time of their death, were from the religion the vampire themselves were following, or they expect said symbol to hurt them. Combined with the person using said symbol having faith that it will work, the symbol's power can be weakened by making the user's faith falter.
> 
> So, why did Dracula flee here? In my head, Shield of the Just involves a bright flash of light, and Dracula fled due to well, not just being blinded by the light, but also because his fangs were broken. 
> 
> I guess old fangface should be lucky Gallantmon didn't turn into Megidramon or something, huh?
> 
> Finally, I personally believe if they fought, Dracula would be able to make Myotismon his bitch in all of the vampire digimon's forms. While both are very hard to kill, Drac's been at the death and resurrection game longer than Myotismon, who when you think about it, is like a digital cockroach or something. Sure, he's hard to kill, but he'll run out of lives eventually.


	32. DGMN-AE

This is Gallantmon.

I am still worried about Kudamon’s unwillingness to speak about what happened prior to his disappearance. I know that as Sleipmon, he’s always been one to keep to himself, and would normally be annoyed by the antics of his protege Leopardmon (as Queen Mastemon had consulted the computer Yggdrasil for future knights... once it was restored to a kinder state after Alphamon’s death back in 1947) and later even Ulforce Veedramon’s… oh how do I put this? Ulforce Veedramon simply… changed from the serious and hard working digimon he was when we met him before he became a knight to er… being quite… uh… silly I guess?

Well, how else would you describe someone who does victory dances (occasionally forcing some poor soul to join him, usually one of the other Royal Knights), or just does things unfitting for a Royal Knight such as silly gestures or making Sukamon Jokes?

In any case, Sleipmon also seemed to have an odd relationship with another Royal Knight named Gankoomon. A sort of mix between fear of Gankoomon (not that I blame Sleipmon, but well, Gankoomon has been known to be quite intimidating when his temper goes through the roof), and also respect as Sleipmon has been deemed a “guardian” for Jesmon while he was still a young digimon named Huckmon… who was created from part of Gankoomon’s own coding. I assume this would make Gankoomon a “father” of sorts.

However, I really do not know if Kudamon’s apparent Sin will ever come to light.


	33. DGMN-AF

This is Director Fury.

So, it seems yesterday’s broadcast from the Digital World was quite informative about how life and death worked before the Rings were created, and after. Unfortunately, I feel more questions have been raised.

Just who or what made that computer Yggdrasil, and what caused it to Malfunction?

When and Why did the Digital World split into the Rings that make it up now, and how did it destroy the “Dark Area” and put Anubismon out of a Job, and what does a monkey have to do with it?

Who or what was the Stranger mentioned by Anubismon that he combined with Rhinemon’s data?

What was so unique about TigerVespamon and FanBeemon’s deaths that caused their situation (and if the guy in charge of the dead doesn’t know, that just makes it more annoying)?

We know where the Crest of Love is- with Black right now, but what about those other two? What do they even do or stand for anyway?

Who or what, is R-Zola?

Finally, what the hell is wrong with that digimon calling himself Roland?

I tried asking the Digimon here in the Triskellion for information, but only one of them, was born before the Rings were created, however Beowulfmon said he wasn't "in" the digital world at the time, nor did he want to say where he was. None of them however, had any information about Yggdrasil going crazy or even the ever mysterious Rhinemon, and annoyingly enough, none of them were at the battle of the Grand Hive either due to not even knowing where the hell it was in the first place, especially with BanchoStingmon saying he was only hatched at the Primary Village in 1997, making him the youngest of the group and about the same age as most of the students here in the Triskelion.

Of course, when it came to R-Zola, the digimon freaked out and invoked the names of the “Digimon Sovereigns,” apparently deities to them, before calling R-Zola things such as “Devil,” “The Great Deleter,” “They-Who-Must-Never-Be-Mentioned,” “The Dark One,” “They who make Mephistomon piss himself,” and my personal favorite out of all I heard: “Rhinemon’s Bitch.”

Digital version of the Demon Mephisto aside, from what I can see is that R-Zola, according to them at least, is apparently the Digital World’s version of The Red Skull (I would say Hitler, but Red Skull was, and still is, worse), a Super Demon, and going by Anubismon’s story, only defeated by a very stubborn nobody that had the job of raising new born digimon. Not to mention banned by that same digital Nanny even when she was practically dead.

The digimon did say that there was a legend about R-Zola being originally a human who managed to digitize his brain and discover the digital world, and if its true, then I think we already know who “Rhinemon’s Bitch” is. I spoke with the Whizzer and Coulson after my chat with the digimon, telling them of the rumor and what they said about R-Zola, and both seem to agree that Arnim Zola may be who they’re talking about.

Also, I find the idea that Arnim Zola, after beating several powerful digimon only to be defeated by a _Nanny_ to be actually pretty hilarious.

Heh, wonder which of the kids managed to get that digimon as their partner? With Starling, Black, Davidson, Johnson, both Winters and Foster out of the running, that leaves only Barnes and Montoya.

I’m going to just assume its Barnes since Montoya might have that Owryumon after HiAndromon showed me what it looked like. That dragon fits Ryudamon more. Sadly, he didn’t have any data on Rhinemon that showed how she looked, and combined with a lack of data on Sheena’s partner, it makes perfect sense.

Also, I will be looking through SHIELD’s Archives, trying to find something about this “Hell’s Creed” business. I may be the son of the previous Director, but I never knew what Nick Fury Sr got up to, much less what kind of man he was. If I’m right, there’s bound to be something from his time running SHIELD that could shed more light on the Digital World.


	34. DGMN-AG

This is HiAndromon.

After stopping a large robot called a “Sentinal” from causing major damage to the city and also from capturing innocent civillians near a place called the “Hellfire Club,” an employee of the club decided to give all seven of us free passes into the more “luxury” areas of the establishment.

I have learned that the Hellfire Club normally does not do such a thing, and usually only allows those with much wealth or fame to even go inside. I have also learned that the club is not for digimon BanchoStingmon’s age, and he is to stay behind while I and the others investigate the establishment in case there is something underhanded going on.

I have also been asked to return the passes of BanchoStingmon, GrapLeomon and BanchoGolemon while I, Gallantmon, MagnaKidmon, and Beowulfmon go investigate. Mainly because they plan on keeping the young insect company while we are out.

My next report will be about what we find there.


	35. DGMN-AH

This is HiAndromon, with a detailed report of what happened inside the Hellfire Club.

It began simple enough, we were allowed in upon showing the passes, which in fact were invitations, and after explaining the reason three of our group declined their invitations to a Miss Frost, we were then allowed to look around. MagnaKidmon observed the supposed “Pleasures” offered, which I do not understand what could possibly be pleasurable about them. Gallantmon and BeoWulfmon then reported in that membership was either invatation only, or hereditary for members of the wealthier and more influential families on Earth, including one Tony Stark and Norman Osborn (Formerly Green Goblin, from what Spiderman has told me.)

Things at first went smoothly, until we learned our invitations were for a probationary period before official membership and so we were placed in a room with another Probationary Member, Jason Wyngarde. However, it turns out he was trying to test something on us digimon to see if we could go into a trance to experience past lives. While hhe failed to mentally capture three of us in an illusion, with BeoWulfmon being the only one among the four of us in the investigation team to go through more than one cycle, while Gallantmon, the oldest among our group has not once died to be reborn, nor has MagnaKidmon apparently been through the usual life cycle of hatching and slowly going through to Mega Level. MagnaKidmon just… is. Myself however, have always been a first cycle HiAndromon since 1985.

After his failure, he then revealed he was trying to see if he control us digimon through his abilities to control the mind, and then decided to try and hack our programming and infect me and my compatriots with a mental virus. While all three of my companions were infected, I admit that I slipped into a more instinctual state when I felt my core being hacked. Here is a transcript of what I had said and done upon entering that state:

> Myself: Vi-Vi-Virus Detected! Pre-pre-prepar-ri-ri-ri-ring to delete virus source code!
> 
> Wyngarde: Interesting, so you’re trying to resist I, the glorious Mastermind? Ha! How futile! You cannot delete flesh and blood, you stupid machine! Wait. Why are your fingertips glowing?
> 
> Myself: Sou-Sou-Source Code Fou-ou-ound.
> 
> Wyngarde: Oh, you cannot be serious.
> 
> Myself: Ch-Ch-Charging up Neutron and Nuclear Regulatory Turbines.
> 
> Wyngarde: I’m sorry, but did you just say “Nuclear?”
> 
> Myself: Charging complete. Firing Atomic Ray. Goodbye.
> 
> Wyngarde: *Screams as he is hit with the beam, followed by annihilation as a scorched shadow remains on the wall behind where he stood.*
> 
> Myself: Virus deleted.

Shortly after Wyngarde’s death, my companions returned to normal, and Miss Frost confronted me about what had happened. I simply told her the truth, and told her that if she, or another member of the Hellfire Club decided to try and cause trouble for my fellow digimon, or even go after innocent humans and I find out, then I will return and punish the club member responsible.

My companions and I left immediately afterward with no problem, and returned our invitations before heading out the door. MagnaKidmon, Gallantmon and BeoWulfmon are currently resting off the side effects of their attempted hacking: Migraines, sensitivity to light and noise, and a minor increase in agression.

I believe you humans consider this a “Hangover.”


	36. DGMN-AI

This is BanchoStingmon.

Uh… Director Fury? I know you’re in a bad mood over finding the training hall destroyed this morning, and also wondering why GrapLeomon is now less cyborg looking and more Bancho like me and BanchoGolemon, and I have a very, very good explanation for that.

See… back home me, Banchgolemon and a couple of old buddies of ours called BanchoLilimon and BanchoMamemon kind of had a few enemies in the form of the D-Brigade. We really don’t know why they wanted to kill us, since all we were doing was helping digimon, but they did and they tried. Before Gole and I joined the resistance, they already managed to get Mame and Lili before Beezlemon saved our Cores, and well, we thought they would leave us alone!

Especially after Gole and I ended up in your world.

However… their leader Darkdramon just appeared in the Training Room last night while we were doing a bit of training with GrapLeomon, and he just attacked first! Seriously! That guy was a wild animal when he arrived!

Thankfully, GrapLeomon evolved into BanchoLeomon in the nick of time, and managed to deflect the psycho’s attacks! Especially when Darkdramon ended up wrecking the area. So, BanchoLeomon ended up defeating the assassin with a single punch surrounded by a burning soul, and destroyed DarkDramon.

and… unfortunately messed with the security cameras by accident.

But, I swear, it’s true! I don’t know how Darkdramon found us in the first place, but maybe his obsession with killing me and Gole just caused him to break through to Earth.

Well… that’s my theory anyway.

This report’s going to still get me detention, isn’t it?


	37. DGMN-AJ

This is BanchoLeomon.

Today, an alien came to earth looking for the Avengers, and found me before they came along. He revealed that his home was being invaded and needed the Avengers help, but was confused when he didn’t see the heroes currently in the Digital World. I explained to him what was going on, and offered my own aid to the others, with Widow and War Machine staying behind to protect earth.

I will admit, I had not expected to go into space, or see other worlds, but after adjusting to the gravity, and the unusual features, I managed to aid the Temporary Avengers stop a group known as The Black Order, and also surprise an entity known as Thanos… who I ended up knocking out with a punch…. and also may have accidentally ripped apart his telepath servant.

In any case, the Guardians of the Galaxy came along to collect the knocked out villain, and his remaining minions and made sure they were jailed and unable to escape.

Personally, I hope to never go out into space again, I prefer to stay on earth.


	38. DGMN-AK

This is Agent Phil Coulson.

I know, I know, I haven’t been seen for a while, but while running another branch of SHIELD and also my own team, well, I’ve been busy.

Anyway Nick, I’ve decided to send this report in after hearing so much about your Digital Monsters, and I’d like to report something I found in the Windy City itself, Chicago.

Okay, really two things.

The main thing is a more medieval version of Gallantmon, named well, Medieval Dukemon, who apparently has been hiding out for the past year on our world with the help of a 20 year old man named Alan Damon Piedmont who is a talented local musician when it comes to anything with keys, strings, or just blowing air into it…. and also the Accordian. Unfortunately, the guy doesn’t think he’d handle fame and so prefers obscurity.

Alan told me when he and “M.D.” were brought into SHIELD custody that last year he was walking home when he heard some music coming out of an alleyway where he found a mint green egg with the attached pictures of runes for each “Clan” found in MD’s original home of Witchelny: 

**Earthlin**   


**Baluluna**   


**Eneruge**   


**Aquary**   


Along with the egg, he also found a small, book like device that was the source of the music, that was also bright green, and came with the following letter inside it:

> Dear Mr. Piedmont,
> 
> Congratulations! You have been chosen to take care of a reborn hero of the Magical World of Witchelny. Once this egg hatches, you will be tasked of taking proper care of the reborn Medieval Dukemon in all his stages, from baby, to in training, to Rookie, to Champion, to Ultimate and finally Mega. He will remember his past life of course, but any curses he might have been under during it will be thankfully removed, and make things easier for you, the guardian of the great hero of the Baluluna clan of Magic!
> 
> Medieval Dukemon’s history is grand, and much too long to explain to you Mr. Piedmont, but he will most likely tell you anyway as you get to know each other. In any case, good luck in your task, and may the Winds of Baluluna bring you fortune!
> 
> Signed,  
>  Quartette
> 
> P.S. There are still three others out there who will have the same task for the other three clans, and one day fate will bring all of you together for a great purpose to help save another world. That day will come sooner than you think, as the four of you will be able to turn the tides of fate to turn a dark day for a good friend into a brighter day filled with hope.

The guy is still clueless, but he also won’t talk much about M.D.’s previous forms while raising the Knight, but if this has anything to do with those nine kids in the Digital World, I think something is trying to help avoid a bad fate for them, and the Avengers that are in there with them.

Anyway, I’ve also decided to send the two to the Triskelion, to help Mr. Piedmont figure out how best to use that book device, and perhaps allow our guys in the lab to figure out how to locate the other three people mentioned in the letter.

Besides, maybe the Digimon you already have would like the company!


	39. DGMN-AL

This is MagnaKidmon for the first half of this Report.

So… can I just say that’s it’s freaking weird to have both Medieval Dukemon and Gallantmon in the same room? Seriously, despite Duke’s obvious medieval Knight look the two look like long lost twins! Of course, Gal’s status of being related to that Damn Megidramon (Thank The Sovereigns he’s deleted and not coming back!) kind of blows up that theory like an old stick of dynamite on a tree stump, so I’m just going to guess Duke’s just Gal’s Witchelny counterpart because Yggdrasil and I assume Witchelny’s central Comp, Quartette (Despite the magic and stuff, Witchelny is just an alternate digital world) decided it’d be fun to mess with our heads and make two beings look sooo much alike. Except… Duke’s somehow older than Gal and is supposedly said to transcend time in Witchelny.

That’s just the rumors I’ve heard back home during the Witchelny War, haven’t asked about how true they are yet.

Speaking of that war, Beowolfmon is apparently a Vet and also the guy Dynasmon got himself impaled over in order to protect him. So when Duke and his buddy Al showed up, Beowolf had to be restrained by BanchoGolemon in order to keep him from starting another brawl between the Digital World and Witchelny. Anyway, BanchoStingmon caught Duke up on what’s been happening in the digital world and apparently Duke seems relieved that his sons managed to get that curse broken and make nice. He also knew about the curse, but apparently while he tried to fight against it, all he could manage was being unable to beat Piedmon and just keep his distance, and also be unable to say anything regarding it. Whoever caused that mess must have been pretty thorough. Oh, and Duke’s proud Piedmon managed to move on from the past, get himself a Girlfriend (with freaking Venusmon no less! I mean seriously, to us digimon? Venusmon is the equivalent of that old Earth Actress Veronica Lake, or in modern terms, that Scarlett Johanson lady), and also managed to well, become what I guess might just be the Digital World’s equivalent of the Sorcerer Supreme… well, if Doc Strange had spent time as a stage magician in order to get by.

Anyway, I’ll turn the rest of this report to Gallantmon so he can finish it up.

_Thank you MagnaKidmon. In any case, after the awkward meeting with Medieval Dukemon, Director Fury decided to ask me about the “Petermon Mission” Kudamon had mentioned._

_Well, Leopardmon was indeed once a brilliant strategist… until he decided to try and investigate a few missing rookies (before the Seven Great Demon Lords arrived, mind you), and ended up getting turned back into a rookie known as Spadamon by Petermon’s accomplice Tinkermon. I assume because Leopardmon didn’t change right away, several hits of Tinkermon’s de-aging fairy dust were required for it to even work. Unfortunately, this also affected Leopardmon’s mind as he started to think more like a child than an adult digimon and so when I and Sleipmon went to Petermon’s base to rescue Leopardmon and he was restored to normal, he still acted like a child._

_And thus, leading to the results we saw in yesterday’s broadcast._

_Also, I was asked by the guest speaker today at the academy, Jim Hammond (who is apparently older than he seems due to being an android, and ironically also known as the “First Human Torch”) what a Sukamon was._

_I told him, and he just shrugged and believed that the Digital World was just strange._

_Could have been worse, I guess._


	40. DGMN-AM

##  _**OH SWEET MERCIFUL SOVEREIGNS GANKOOMON’S ALIVE!** _

-From all digimon present within SHIELD Academy but Medieval Dukemon.


	41. DGMN-AN

This is Agent Venom filling in for the Digimon… mainly because well… things have been weird lately, and right now all eight of them are busy helping fight against Arnim Zola since he’s, like, back now.

So, it all started with a few people acting weird and all Zombie-like and stuff after Alan showed up yesterday. In fact, Alan’s been a pretty quiet dude (I’ll get to why in a sec) ever since he arrived and instead of studying now that he’s been listed as a student, he’s been messing with all those musical instruments he came here with. According to Medieval Dukemon (Just going to call him Duke from now on, soooooo much easier), Alan wouldn’t go to SHIELD without’em. So, ex-principal Coulson had to let it happen ya know?

Anyway, he seemed pretty cool around a few of us, but we should have realized something wasn’t right when he just flipped out around others, clutching his head in pain, and just hiding behind his buddy Duke. Didn’t know what that was about at first, but when I asked Al personally, and he refused to talk at first, I may have gotten back to old habits a bit.

Yeah, ok, bullying a dude that’s 20 and a few years older than me probably wasn’t the best idea, but it did get him to open his mouth! But instead of words coming out, it was well…. Noise… and also he didn’t really have a tongue, looked like someone just cut it out too.

Dude’s unable to talk apparently due to some weird mutation that keeps him from speaking, and according to Duke, Al was once able to produce this weird singing in some alien language according to one of Al’s neighbor, but one day, he had to go to the hospital and his tongue was just missing. No idea what happened, but that’s not the weirdest bit about Al.

Al can’t hear people or digimon speak. At all. All he hears when we talk to him is just solo instruments. Duke told me that to Al, Spider-man… or rather, Parker as I found out during this mess, sounded like a trumpet, I sound like an electric guitar (Sweet!), Triton was something called a “Harp-see-cord” (no clue what that is), and Kazar and Zabu were tribal drums and a cello. Now, this turned out to be important as it caused us to realize he could actually detect fakes since apparently Zola and his Synthingies... Synthewhatevers... Somethinzoids... (though, I swear I heard Whizzer call them Doughboys once, which… kind of sound better to me and a lot easier to remember, so I’m just going to use that from now on) apparently create static, which kind of messes with Al’s head.

Now, here’s the weirdest part about Al: Despite not being able to speak or hear what people say, he can actually understand us… some how. Didn’t ask how it worked yet, but I think that can be saved for later since well, after realizing that some of the people in SHIELD Academy, including Fury himself were replaced with Doughboy copies, the only ones that weren’t were me, Parker, Triton, Al, Cloak, Dagger, Iron Fist and the Digimon. Parker explained what the Doughboys were to them and who created the things, and well… all the digimon but Duke ended up getting really, really pissed, and actually called Zola a lot of things I really don’t think I need to repeat, along with what they planned to do to him.

I guess they consider him the Devil or something.

So… they offer to help, and Al pulls out his book-thing, pushes a button right next to the screen and here’s what happened: A baton popped out, followed by Duke getting powered up. We didn’t know what it meant at first, but seeing Al grin before tapping the baton on practically nothing (and yet it STILL made noise), and then just waving it and producing actual music? It was kind of, well, empowering. Hell, he even led us to where Zola was hiding and while the digimon, Parker, and the others worked together to kick his ass, the digimon decided to continue beating up TV Face while Al supported them with wind and air blasts created from his music while me and the others rested and I got picked to do the report because I lost Rock Paper Scissors. Apparently, Al’s trick is what Duke calls “a new form of Sorcery” that is designed for Alan, a guy who can’t speak, probably can’t read anything but sheet music, or well, hear plain old English (I think?) to be able to use.

And… now the other digimon are busy taking turns using Zola’s robo-body as a punching bag while Zola’s being held back by Duke. It’s… actually pretty funny to watch.


	42. DGMN-AO

This is BanchoStingmon.

So… you know how in BanchoLeomon’s last report, he mentioned punching out a guy named Thanos?

Well… Thanos came back to Earth wanting to get Round 2 going. Unfortunately, Leo hasn’t been sleeping well, so while he was snoozing, Squirrel Girl decided to take on Thanos in his place, while the rest of us handled the goons.

I have learned that no one ticks off Squirrel Girl.

No. One.


	43. DGMN-AP

This is BeoWolfmon.

So, looks like the final showdown for the Ring of Love is finally heading our way. I have also been keeping my distance from Medieval Dukemon due to personal reasons, and so far things have been going smoothly.

Also, one of the students, I think it was Nova, decided to ask me who was stronger, Dracula or GranDracmon.

Well, if the two battled, and this “Dracula” guy decided to do something to really piss off GranDracmon? Yeah… Dracula would probably end up as an ice sculpture at best.

Also, we Digimon were introduced to the Howling Commandos, and apparently, the Human World had its own monsters already. I didn’t chat it up like the others did, so I only observed… someone else can just explain how things went down, cause I just don’t care.


	44. DGMN-AQ

This is Medieval Dukemon, making my first report.

So, we digimon met the Howling Commandos, as BeoWolfmon no doubt stated. While Blade was much like BeoWolfmon in terms of not really attempting to socialize, I found the others to be quite enjoyable to learn about, as Alan was happy to meet them as well.

Werewolf By Night, when he’s not wild from a Full Moon, was quite polite and intelligent, and he even met with us in his Human form before transforming. ManThing however, was a quiet beast, but I could not help but sense something very special about him… just unsure what.

Frank was also a pure delight to speak with, as he is an expert in the Occult, and I admit I may have gotten a bit too eager to talk about Witchelny Magic with him. While he is a corpse raised by artifical means, he is still someone I would not mind speaking with again in the future.

Man-Thing... was a nice mass of plant-life, though I couldn't help but sense something unusual inside him. Not just a human side, but... something else entirely. I wish I knew what it was, but sadly, I feel it's better I don't know.

Then there was the Invisible man. He tried to cause mischief among I and my fellow digimon, but unfortunately, he was discovered by BanchoLeomon's sense of smell and punched into a wall. Of course, "Max" as he's also called, probably can't mask his scent easily anyway and beasts are his most likely weakness. And also this "Wolverine" fellow I keep hearing about.

N’Kantu it seemed, was not too fond of wizards, but he was polite enough… even if he forced Alan to try and “speak” as he found my companion’s silence disrespectful to a former pharaoh such as himself. The noise that was produced from Alan’s mouth was enough for the Living Mummy to apologize and try not to repeat the mistake again.

Speaking of my companion, as mentioned in Young Thompson’s report, his tongue was cut out. As perhaps the only one who can understand Alan due to his status as my caretaker, I have learned what happened to him, and it is a truly sad tale.

Alan didn’t really have any friends, due to his previous ability to produce a wonderful song in an unknown language whenever he tried to speak (thankfully, one of the neighbors recorded it and I was able to hear how my friend used to sound). In fact, this loneliness lasted until he was 16, when a new student arrived in his class that actually understood him, and for him, she was able to give him a sense of normality as she didn’t produce music to his ears, just a voice. The two became fast friends, and were near inseparable most days… but, despite this happiness, there was one who did not like the two being together.

That one person, was the girl’s elder brother, an overprotective and highly religious man of 24 who came to believe that young Alan had the “Tongue of the Devil” and had used his singing to “Tempt his sister into evil.” So, believing he was saving his sister from a demon, he decided to transfer the girl to an unknown location, and gave the girl a chance to invite Alan over to their home for one last goodbye. Sadly, the “goodbye” was a trap, and when Alan arrived, the boy was hit from behind, and when he did come to, he was tied to a table, and his mouth force open, not only creating the song for what would be the last time, but also allowing the villain to have a chance to cut out his tongue.

When the knife began cutting away however, that was when the music ended, and the noise began. From what Alan could recall, the first time he used it was when he tried to scream, and the cacophony created was loud enough to not only shatter glass, but also cause people nearby to call the police. The authorities did arrive to arrest the vile brother for disturbing the peace, but seeing the man and the fact he had shredded the tongue in a blender, according to Alan, all they could do was arrest the man for harming a minor and disturbing the peace, and then immediately getting Alan to a hospital.

As for the girl? Her unknown fate is the saddest part of the tale, as Alan never saw her again, and so we are unsure where she is, or if she even lives.

The Girl’s name, as I’ve been told, was “Musette."


	45. DGMN-AR

This is Triton, cousin of King Black Bolt and ambassador of Attilan.

It has only been a short time since Alan arrived at SHIELD Academy, but he has managed to earn a code name: _**Ialemus.**_ It would have been “Linus” as I originally suggested, but sadly most of the other students missed the mythological reference. Why they laughed and asked about blankets, I fear I do not truly know.

In any event, I have been informing the Royal Family of Attilan about Alan, as well as keeping them up to date on how I’ve been doing while among the humans. After they heard how Alan had managed to reveal Arnim Zola’s plan to replace I, and the other students with Synthezoids, they actually wished to meet him and his companion, Medieval Dukemon, along with the the other digimon if they wished to come to Attilan.

However, I cannot help but feel there is something not right about this, and I would like to request permission for myself, Alan, his partner, BanchoLeomon, and Spiderman to go investigate a possible threat. It may only be paranoia over Maximus’ last attempt to destroy humanity, but I would still like to be sure.


	46. DGMN-AS

This is Alan Damon Piedmont, also known as Ialemus. This is also my first report.

First of all, yes, I can read, write and type written words, unlike Agent Venom assumed about me reading only sheet music. I just cannot speak due to not only missing my tongue thanks to Musette’s brother Gregory (who was like an out of tune set of badly played bagpipes when he spoke) cutting most of it out (I still have a part of it left, but not enough for it to be of any use other than tasting things, or speak if I was a normal person), but also due to the fact that when I try to use my vocal cords, well, the Cut-up Cacophony comes out and harms people sometimes. As my friend Medieval Dukemon said, I was once able to only produce an alien singing which one of my neighbors recorded back in Chicago when I was 16. As weird as it was and also newsworthy, no one was greedy enough to try and get me on TV or in a newspaper. I’m guessing the song I used to produce simply had an effect that made people try not to make a big deal out of it, which honestly? Is a pretty big blessing. Well, was anyway.

Second, while I can only hear music when most normal people (and all the digimon so far) talk to me or well, listen to during the broadcast, the only exceptions that I can hear speech from are Musette (if she’s still alive), Agent Coulson (who I had to write everything I knew down for since he found out first hand about the Cut-up Cacophony when he watched me use it against a jack ass back in Chicago… which was really how he found me while searching for Medieval Dukemon.) and a drifter I met once named Trent Craft about a month before I lost my tongue. We didn’t really talk much, but he seemed alright. As for Zola’s Dough Boys and Zola himself, I just hear static, and well… it hurts a lot to be honest. Same with the LMDs.

Third, I know you’re wondering why I wouldn’t go to the Triskellion without the instruments I brought… all 108 of them. Well, that is because when I replay what I heard on them (except for the drums and Cymbals, I’m really not fond of how they sound on their own. Especially Cymbals), I tend to hear normal words so it can help me study what we went over in class… well, the ones I have instruments for that match some of the teachers. Also, those instruments are kind of all I have left of my mom. Never really knew my dad, but mom loved music, collected instruments for her own orchestra, and taught me how to play them all. Yes, my mom was a musical genius too, my gift had to come from somewhere. Sadly, mom just vanished when I was 18, leaving me our house (thankfully pretty big and on the edge of Chicago), a lot of money to help with the bills (though working in clubs and in a few conservatories helped too.) and her lucky treble clef pin that I wear even now.

Now then, about yesterday’s broadcast. While most of the guys were going crazy over the cat fight, Medieval Dukemon and I were pretty impressed with Piedmon’s phantom image of him, and my friend was also glad no one really hated the clown anymore. Though, when his mask was taken off, he ended up fainting. Apparently, Witchelny nobles wear masks or helmets as part of their tradition, and if its taken off in public, well, it’s considered scandalous. Also Lillithmon? To me she sounded like a very out of tune violin. I actually had to cover my ears until she was dead so I wouldn’t get a headache when she spoke.

Finally, Triton asked me if Medieval Dukemon and I would like to help him on his investigation in Attilan. I would like to say that yes, I really would like to see the place and also lend my assistance. Mainly because well… might hold a clue about my dad, even as that sounds incredibly unlikely to well, actually happen. Seriously, I’ve never met him, or even got to see a picture of him, and well… it’s been bugging me for a while.


	47. DGMN-AT

This is BanchoLeomon.

Triton asked me for assistance in his investigation on what might be going on in his home of Attilan. However, after hearing about Maximus, and remembering what happened when Supergiant tried to control my mind, I admit that I must decline joining in the investigation.

Mainly because if Maximus tries anything near me, I may end up frenzied again and cause a political incident between us and the Inhumans. So, I’m sticking with SHIELD Academy as Counselor and Digital World History Teacher.

Besides, can’t have all the fun if a fight ends up breaking out, right?


End file.
